


Not Him

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Imagination, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Smut, Smut and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: The man under John Watson is almost Sherlock, all it takes is a little imagination to make the fantasy complete.





	Not Him

The man under him could almost be Sherlock.

He’s tall and thin, that’s the same, but the hair color, eye color, and beard is not.

Whatever. That doesn’t matter. It’s fine.

As long as he keeps his eyes closed, he can imagine they’re the same, that the man softly chanting his name is the roommate he’s been pining after for years.

Ok, so maybe the guys voice isn’t the same, a little too light, but, again, that’s not important right now.

What’s important is that John has an almost Sherlock replica under him and with a little bit of imagination.........

With a little bit of imagination it’s no longer the guy he’s been seeing for a month in a desperate attempt to feel like Sherlock loves him back.

With a little bit of imagination it _is_ Sherlock. Beautiful, spindly Sherlock that’s arching into Johns touch, that’s telling him _More_ , that’s responding so fucking beautifully, exactly how John has always pictured it.

It’s no longer the first time he and this man who’s name John never bothered to remember despite seeing him for a month are having sex, it’s his and Sherlock’s first time having sex.

He wants to make it good for Sherlock, so he reaches between them and plays with the mans balls. He gets an airy gasp in reply and Sherlock grabs him tighter. _Yes, god, oh fuck._

Sherlock is gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous, that John just has to tell him. Rocking his hips into the other man at a new angle that has them both moaning he tells him, _You’re gorgeous like this, so fucking beautiful........._

With his eyes closed it’s Sherlock who whimpers in reply and kisses him. _I’m gonna come......._

John bites his lower lip. Sherlock, coming. Sherlock coming _because of him._ He buries his face into his Sherlock’s neck and groans. _Yes, yes, come for me........._

He can feel the other man’s every nerve tense up as he comes with a cry all over both their abdomens.

In John’s minds eye it’s Sherlock’s come that just coated his skin and he holds him close as he climaxes himself.

For John it’s still his flat mate, and when he hits his peak he makes one fatal error.

 _Sherlock_ , he moans, cries, gasps, the name, the wrong name, spilling from his lips like a prayer, and by the time he’s realized his mistake it’s too late.

It’s all too late. 


End file.
